Now Or Never
by Rayne0722
Summary: Rikku and Gippal realize that they still have feelings for each other and start a relationship...again. What will they go through to be together and is it true that love concers all? I have revised and reposted. Read and review.


_A/N: Hello, this story has already been posted and many people seemed to like it, however I was reading back over it when I realized…it's full of mistakes. Grammar as well as spelling and punctuation is off horribly it almost makes me wanna cry…yes so I have indeed gone back over it and re-did everything I found wrong with it. Now it's very likely I missed a few things here and there, but hey I tried plus I have no beta readers for my Final Fantasy FF because most of my friends are Inuyasha fanatics or just haven't gotten around to X-2. Well please if you have read this before feel free to read it again and to any new comers thanks for reading it. Please send in all reviews, comments, suggestions and even flames when your done I don't care just tell me what ya think. Thanks again and happy reading to you all. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy X or X-2 characters Square does and the owner of the Final Fantasy franchise. However I do own this story and would appreciate no one stealing or posting it on their own site or whatever please ask permission I will most likely give it to you…**_

_**Now or Never: Chapter 1 **_

**Rikku's POV**

As I stood there and watched my cousin say, "I do" to the man she loved I realized that she was the happiest she had been in a very long time, and that I was the only one in our little group that was single. I mean looking around me I saw all the happy couples, Tidus had Yuna, Paine had Baralai, Leblanc had Nooj, Wakka had Lulu, Even Brother was dating someone the only other person that I couldn't place with a girlfriend would be Gippal but I was sure that he was off screwing some bimbo. You see I was his I guess you can say _"Girlfriend"_ once but that was before her dumped me, and for no reason either. I really thought I loved him, and I still do love him in some way.

It was time for them to kiss so as Tidus lifted her veil and looked strait into her eyes I cried, I was so happy for them. They had gone through so much just to get to this moment; I hoped one day that I could be just as happy as they were. The moment they kissed, everyone applauded even me. Yuna decided she wanted to get married in front of the temple, since it was the first place she had met Tidus, and she wanted it just as the sun was going down. I had to admit that these sort of sappy endings always made me feel cheerful I couldn't help but grin. The celebrations were carried out a usual, and as I thought Gippal would walk up to me and start making snide remarks, sometimes I really hated him and today was no exception.

"Hey Cid's girl." He said with a small wave.

I glared at him. "I have a name." I said with no playful tone in my voice as I usually did when he came around today I was just not in the mood to deal with him.

Ok for one I was in a pink brides maid dress I never really did like the color much and number two seeing all this happy romance wedding stuff just made me remember how good he used to make me feel.

"Whoa, sorry I said hi. What's got you in such a bad mood Princess?" He asked me using a nickname he knew I hated, he always called me that because my pop was the founder of home and a lot of Al bhed called me their princess 'cause they knew it bugged me, but Gippal he was that one that started it all.

"My name is Rikku." I told him getting even more ticked off by the second.

He seemed to back away a little after that. It wasn't like me to have such an attitude problem I was beginning to remind myself of Paine. Ok maybe not but it was close enough. He looked strait at me as if studying me. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at Gippal?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what's wrong with you. I mean you're usually not this touchy." He replied.

"Well a lot has happened since the last time you saw me." I replied.

"Like what?" He asked me actually sounding like he cared.

"Why the heck should I tell you?" I asked and started to walk away towards the beach.

Of course, he decided he should follow me. I guess he just wanted to annoy me today or something. I continued to walk and fast too, but he caught up easily and was walking by my side in no time. I let out a frustrated whimper, I heard him laugh, and I knew if I looked, he would have one of those smirks of his plastered to his face.

"Why are you following me?" I screamed

"Because I want to."

I finally reached the beach and I sat in the sand removing my heals. It felt so good to put my feet in the cold sand. He took a seat next to me. And for a while it was quite then, he broke the silence.

"So…umm, Yuna got married pretty weird huh?"

"Yeah I guess so I mean she's only twenty, but they were in love like soul mates or something. I'm sure that they'll do fine." I replied not looking at him.

I looked out at the ocean and watched as the last of the sun faded away. It was weird the last time I watched a sunset with Gippal was the day before he left Home and about two days before I meet Tidus, which lead to me becoming Yunie's guardian. Funny how three years later I would be watching another sunset with him again.

"So aren't you jealous?" he asked.

I was shocked he thought I was jealous? "Huh? No, I mean why would I be?" Came my reply. I then looked strait at him.

"Well didn't you meet Tidus first and your cousin just comes and takes him."

"Umm she didn't take him, because I never had him." I said completely unbelieving in the fact he thought I was ever _interested _in Tidus.

"You never wanted to go out with him?"

"No! Tidus is a very nice person yes but it would be like dating Buddy or worse my own brother! Get this strait Gippal Tidus is one of my best friends, and that is all we will ever be."

Gippal sat back as if thinking and I stood up. I could feel his eyes on me so I ran to the ocean and put my feet in. It was cold but my feet hurt from the shoes I had to wear so it kinda made them feel better. As I stood there, I thought about what Gippal had just asked me. I mean I know I wasn't jealous of Yuna and Tidus being together, but maybe I was jealous of how they can have such a relationship. I looked back at Gippal who was now lying down and looking up into the sky and thought. Could I see myself with him later? Yeah I could, but did I want to take the chance and put my heart on the line again?

**Gippal's POV**

As I laid in the sand looking up at the stars, I thought back to that day at Home. The day I left Rikku to join the Crimson Squad. Now I can't say that I actually regret what I did back then I mean come on I was sixteen and wanted to prove myself to my friends and to Rikku. I do regret leaving her behind though. She actually left a few days after me to try to stop Yuna from going on her pilgrimage as well as all the other summoners. Well when I heard that she had become a guardian, it made me want to go beyond what she was doing. For some reason I felt I had to be better then her, like I ever achieved that. I don't think it's possible. I really do miss her but I don't think she would understand that and I don't think I could ever tell her. I sat up and looked over to her. She was standing with her feet in the water. I knew then that I still loved her. I stood up and walked over to her a quietly as I could and she didn't even notice me as I stood behind her.

"Boo!"

She spun around with such speed that she fell and hit the water. Her dress was soaked and kinda see through. I closed my eyes and heard her scream.

"GIPPAL!"

I heard her stand up and knew she was fixing her dress. She pulled my jacket off me and put it around her frail body. I opened my eyes to see her shivering.

"Sorry."

"Crid ib!" she screamed and took off back towards the party.

"Hey! I said sorry." I yelled after her.

I ran to catch up with her.

"Go away Gippal or I'm gunna hurt you."

"I didn't mean for you to fall in. I just wanted to scare you."

"Your so annoying!"

"Well you are too."

She stopped and turned to face me. She looked pissed and the last time she was this mad at me was when I broke up with her. Déjà vu anyone?

"Listen Gippal I don't like you! You're the most annoying person I have ever laid eyes on."

I hated being yelled at. It sucks and I don't know why but it sucks more then being hurt by a fiend. What sucked more was Rikku was yelling at me, which always made me feel like dirt.

"Rikku. Please just stop yelling at me."

"And another thing! Wait what?"

"Stop it, I get it. I'm a vile creature that shouldn't be near you. I'm sorry I tried to be your friend."

I started to walk away when she asked me to wait. I turned to face her.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. I know it was an accident."

"Ha made you apologize!"

"GIPPAL!"

"Just kidding Ri,"

"Hey did you know you used my name a while ago?" She asked.

"Hmm did I?"

"Yep."

"Oh well I make up for that later."

"Hey!"

"Got you again."

So, I still loved her. And I had no clue how to tell her. And seeing her all wet and in my jacket made her look even more tempting.

"Ri can I ask you something?"

"Like what?"

"Who do you like?"

"Uhh a lot of people why?"

"Not what I meant. A boyfriend type person. Who do you like in that way?"

"Oh I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Really you were just wondering…you sure that's safe I mean that requires thinking."

"Very funny."

Rikku smiled at me, and I grinned back then pushed her softly. I guess I pushed a little too hard because she started to fall, which lead her to grab the closest thing…which was me. Therefore, I went down with her. When I regained my composure, I saw that she had hit her head on a rock and was out cold underneath me. I sighed as I sat up, I'm gunna hear about this one for a long time. Rikku always forgives but she never forgets. When I could see a little better and clearer I noticed, the back of her head was bleeding slightly. So I picked her up and cradled her like a small child in my arms. She kinda woke up but she didn't realize what was going on. If I was lucky, she wouldn't remember any of this. When I got back to Yuna and the others they were all dancing and celebrating. When Yuna and Paine saw me with Rikku out in my arms they ran to me quickly.

"Gippal what happened?" Paine asked first.

"Nothing she fell and bumped her head is all." I replied.

Yuna looked at the back of her head and saw the blood. She ran her head over it.

"This is more then just a bump she cut herself really bad." Yuna said.

"Well if you guys will just let me get her to the tent, then we can all take a better look." I said and pushed past the two girls.

They followed behind me along with Tidus, Wakka and Lulu. Yuna's friends from her pilgrimage. The ronso stayed behind, never could remember his name. Well I walked over to the old crusader's tent and laid Rikku on her stomach on the back bed. Brother and Buddy came in shortly after along with Cid and they all watched as I lifted Rikku's hair up and looked at the cut on the back of her head. It was pretty deep and it was my fault. As I ran my fingers across her cut she shivered and I realized she was still in wet cloths.

"Hey Yuna, she needs a change of cloths…she kinda went into the water too."

"Ok everyone but Lulu and Paine out we'll deal with changing her." Yuna replied and pushed everyone out of the tent.

As I sat outside and waited for them to change Rikku, Brother and Buddy paid me a visit.

"You stay away from Rikku." Brother said.

I looked at him.

"You' re bad news for my sister ever since you hurt her. You keep hurting her," Brother said but I cut him off

"Well aren't we defensive?" I replied.

"I wasn't finished!"

I looked at him and glared.

"You don't go near Rikku anymore!"

Cid came towards us.

"You leave this poor boy alone…if it wasn't for him your sister could be in a world of hurt right now boy."

Brother looked at Cid and vise versa. Then Brother knowing he was defeated walked off with Buddy right behind him. Cid smiled and walked off. I always knew Cid liked me. But if he knew what I did to his pretty little princess, I'm sure he would want my head on a silver platter.

Yuna exited the tent with Paine and Lulu behind her.

"Gippal, since you were with her in the first place you get to watch her." Paine said and they all walked off without even waiting for an answer.

I entered the tent and saw Rikku lying on the bed in a white night gown. Her hair was in two braids and the back of her head had a white bandage on it. I sat in the chair by her bed. And as I sat there looking at her I remembered when I would sit in her room and watch her sleep when we were little. She always looked peaceful when she slept. I felt so bad I was the reason she was out like this anyway. She moved onto her side and her little hand fell off the side of the bed. I moved to pick it up and put it back, but when I grabbed her hand, she grabbed back.

"Rikku?" I said quietly

She opened her eyes and looked strait at me.

"Hi." She said.

She still had her hand in mine and she didn't seem to care, neither did I.

"Hi…" I replied.

"Can you keep me warm, I'm really cold." She said quietly.

"I can get you another blanket." I said.

"No…I want you." She replied.

I looked at her and I knew she must still be out of it…or she hit her head very very hard.

"Rikku…are you okay?"

"No, I'm cold." She said in a groggy voice.

I knew she must have been in a dream state. But she kept asking so I laid down next to her and she cuddled up close. She seemed to fall asleep very quickly and I didn't want to move. I had never lain in the same bed as her, oh I have thought of it plenty of times. The circumstances were always different but this, this was still nice. And I knew when morning came around and she woke up she would scream and I would get hit. Then she would avoid me forever until we accidentally run into each other. She'll awkwardly say hi then she'll act as if nothing ever happened and pretend to be my friend again. So knowing all this I laid there with Rikku in my arms at least for this one night I wouldn't worry about it. I would just bask in all the warmth her body gave me.

**Rikku's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I was in a tent. Man I must of hit my head hard. It was also plainly obvious someone was lying in bed with me. Maybe I just got drunk and can't remember… I remember Gippal on top of me then everything went black. When I looked over to the person lying next to me it was Gippal…wait oh god please say this is a dream. What the hell happened? I had my arms around him and he held me. I have had dreams like this before, maybe that's all this was…a dream. But, I don't remember…I mean what if we…no I wouldn't be that dumb. Unless I was drunk. I shook Gippal's sleeping form next to me. There were other people sleeping in the tent I could hear their breathing. Gippal looked at me with his one eye. Even though he could use the other one, too…he chose not to. I lifted the patch and looked into both his eyes and he smiled.

"What happened?" I asked in a whisper.

"You feel down and went boom." He replied.

I really wanted to yell and scream at him, but I didn't want to wake everyone else.

"Let's talk outside. I wanna walk." I replied.

He nodded and got up after I had. Then he put his patch back down over his eye and started walking towards the entrance of the tent. I searched the bag next to my bed for my sandals and slipped them on. I had planned to stay here for a few days so I brought some extra cloths. I got up and followed Gippal out the tent and we walked for a while until we were outside the town and could talk in our regular voices.

"So explain what happened." I said as we walked under the waterfalls.

"We were at the beach."

"The last thing I remember is you on top of me. Then the world went black."

"Well we were messing around and you fell and hit your head on a rock. You pulled my down with you. Then I brought you back to the tent, Yuna redressed you and bandaged your cut. That's all."

"How did you end up sleeping in the same bed as me."

"That was all you Princess. I was sitting there making sure nothing happened to you. And you woke up told me you were cold. I offered to get you an extra blanket. You said no, 'I want you.' Pulled me in with you and went back to sleep."

I looked down at my feet. Did I really say that? How embarrassing…I fiddled with my braids still not looking at Gippal.

"Listen, you have nothing to be ashamed of you got cold and didn't want to be alone. Kind of like a little kid that's all."

"Do you really see me as a child?"

He stayed silent for a while. And I looked up at him. He looked thrown. The he opened his mouth to reply.

"No…well you are younger then me. But no I don't see you as a kid."

I loved this…putting him on the spot it was fun because I knew I made him nervous when we were alone like this. I got closer so he could hear me if I whispered.

"Then what do you see me as?" I asked.

I didn't know what I was doing. I think I was trying to see if I could seduce him, I always wanted to do this to a guy. He looked strait at me at a loss for words then he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. I knew it was coming and I could of moved to avoid it, but I didn't I just let him kiss me. When he backed away, I saw the fear in his face. Fear of rejection. And I knew I could finally do what I have always wanted to do. I could hurt him. Hurt his feelings maybe even make him cry. But I remembered when he broke up with me. He cried then. But I still told him I hated him and never wanted to see him again. If I rejected him now what would he do?

"I still see you how I did three years ago when you walked away from me."

I looked up to him he was staring me strait in the eyes now. He was pouring out his heart; this was so weird…so not knowing what to do I listened.

"I see you as the most beautiful person I have ever met."

There it went…I could see my victory floating away as I walked closer to him and gave him a hug. When he wrapped his arms around me, I knew it was settled. He still loved me, I still loved him we had finally made up and everything was going to be good again. And when I stood on tiptoe to kiss him, I knew I sealed the deal.

_A/N: Okay like I said above this is my second time posting this story, last time I got close to 100 reviews which is a record for me I hope it does well again. Anyways thanks for reading the new revised edition of my story. Anyways a few explanations, I hate the fact that X-2 never explains much about Gippal and Rikku's past relationship or how he got that damned patch so I made my own explanation. He wears it because he thinks it makes him look cool and plus that's just something (in my view) that he would do it suites his personality. So yeah that's all from me for now, please review and tell me your thoughts on my story._

_-Rayne _


End file.
